


Ámame por todo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Kota no estaba feliz de haber cambiado escuela, no estaba feliz de tener que empezar todo de nuevo al último año.Sin embargo, cuando entró en clase, su mirada notó algo que pudiera efectivamente hacer más agradable la perspectiva de un entero año en esa escuela.





	Ámame por todo

**Ámame por todo**

  1. _ Escuela_

Kota no estaba feliz de haber cambiado escuela, no estaba feliz de tener que empezar todo de nuevo al último año.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en clase, su mirada notó algo que pudiera efectivamente hacer más agradable la perspectiva de un entero año en esa escuela.

Después de haberse presentado, se sentó en el único banco vacío y, tímidamente, extendió la mano hacia el chico sentado a su lado.

“Yabu Kota, encantado.” murmuró, mientras el chico sonreía abiertamente.

“Takaki Yuya.” le respondió.

Takaki Yuya.

Le gustaba como sonaba ese nombre. Y le gustaba él.

Kota nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, pero al menos creía que esa fuera una señal que, quizás, no iba a estar tan mal en esa escuela.

  1. _ Gimnasio_

Yuya tenía una mano en la nariz, siguiendo mirándola de vez en cuando para averiguar cuanto estuviera sangrando. 

Nunca había sido un as con el deporte, pero aún no había llegado a punto de dejar que un balonazo le rompiera la nariz durante la primera semana de escuela.

Tenía que ser una especie de record.

El entero gimnasio se había girado hacia él, echándose a reír, mientras el único que se había preocupado por sus condiciones había sido el nuevo estudiante.

Takaki no tenía ilusiones, sólo era porque estaba demasiado temprano para haberse habituado a su torpeza.

Sin embargo, mientras le ponía un brazo alrededor los hombros y lo llevaba fuera del gimnasio, hacia la enfermería, siguiendo preguntándole si estuviera bien, se preguntó si no fuera realmente diferente.

Después de todo, su presencia ese año podía demostrarse más interesante que lo previsto.

  1. _ Parada del autobús _

“¿Vas hacia Minato?” le preguntó Yuya, la usual sonrisa en los labios. 

Kota asintió brevemente, echando miradas hacia el final de la calle, esperando de ver finalmente llegar el autobús.

“Sí. Mi casa está en ese barrio.” le explicó, mirando el reloj.

La sonrisa en la cara de Takaki se acentuó.

“La mía también. Esto significa que finalmente tengo alguien con quien tomar esto maldito autobús... ninguno de los otros vive por ahí.” dijo, haciendo muecas, luego hizo una sonrisa más irónica. “Espero que tengas paciencia... no es uno de los autobuses más puntuales de Tokyo.”

Kota se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

Pero no estaba muy derribado por la perspectiva de tener que esperar.

No sabía porque, pero la presencia de Yuya hacía aparecer la espera a la parada como algo agradable de soportar.

  1. _ Parque_

Cuando Takaki lo vio en un banquillo en el parque cerca de la escuela, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante, sin pararse a preguntar que hiciera allí, pero fue como si algo lo hubiera atraído hacia él, y antes que pudiera darse cuenta estaba sentado a su lado.

“¿No vas a la escuela, hoy?” le preguntó, ni siquiera diciendo hola, mirando fijo como a él en un punto enfrente a ellos.

Kota se encogió de hombros.

“No. No tengo muy gana.” respondió, mordiéndose un labio y girándose hacia él. “¿Y tú?” preguntó, y Yuya no pudo evitar de sentirse feliz por la espera en su voz.

“Bien... no conoces nada por aquí, ¿verdad? No sería gentil por mi parte dejarte vagar solo.” contestó, de manera que le pareció bastante diplomática de no despertar sospechas.

Pero Yabu rio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

“Este parque me parece un buen inicio… ¿no lo crees?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

Yuya no dijo nada más.

Iba a quedarse en ese parque toda la mañana, si necesario.

Donde estaban, no tenía importancia.

  1. _ Jardín Botánico_

Yuya dio el enésimo pañuelo a Yabu, sin tener éxito de no sonreír.

El mayor se arañaba los brazos compulsivamente, tanto que creía que su piel iba a abandonar el juego pronto.

“¡No hay nada de reír, sabes! Podría tener un choque anafiláctico y morir, ¿lo sabes?”

En respuesta, Takaki rio más fuerte.

Yabu se apoyó al muro, enojado, determinado a no decir otra palabra.

Cuando esa mañana habían ido con el sensei de biología al jardín botánico, no le había parecido tan mal.

No hasta que no había descubierto de ser alérgico a unas plantas de las cuales, hasta ese momento, ignoraba la existencia.

“Pero hay algo positivo en esto, ¿sabes?” le dijo Yuya, en tono indiferente, metiéndole una mano en el hombro.

“¿Qué? ¿Qué voy a tener una muerte heroica?” contestó él, amargado.

Takaki se mordió un labio, acercándose más.

“No.” dijo, calmo. “Que estamos juntos, solos.”

Yabu lo miró fijo, dejando un momento de arañarse.

Luego se encogió de hombros, sin responderle.

No iba a darle la satisfacción de verlo feliz.

  1. _ Cine_

“¿Quieres ir al cine, sábado?”

Kota había murmurado la pregunta durante el almuerzo, sin mirarlo en los ojos y siguiendo jugueteando con la comida dentro su bento.

Yuya había parado sus palillos en medio del aire, saliéndose los ojos.

No estaba seguro de las intenciones del mayor, y no le gustaba esa inseguridad.

¿Sólo quería ir al cine y no tenía otros a quien pedirlo? ¿O quería específicamente ir con él?

Respiró hondo, tratando de mantenerse vago.

“S-sí. Porque no. ¿Hay algo que te gustara ver?” preguntó, al levantar una ceja.

Kota se encogió de hombros.

“Aún no he visto que películas pasen. Pensaba que podemos decidir juntos, ¿vale?” preguntó, sonrojándose un poco.

Y Yuya no puso evitar de sonreír.

Entonces, quería ir con él.

Pues... ¿era una cita?

Trató de controlar sus reacciones, siguiendo repitiéndose que no era una nena al primer amor.

Pero no podía evitarlo, porque era exactamente como se sentía.

  1. _ Bar_

Kota bebía su café con aire concentrado.

Yuya, enfrente a él, hacía lo mismo, sin mirarlo en los ojos.

Cuando la noche antes se habían dicho adiós, le había parecido casi natural presar los labios en los suyos, le había parecido la justa conclusión para esas semanas pasadas juntos, le había parecido correcto.

Ahora, de mañana, su idea ya no parecía tan maravillosa.

Cuando Yuya lo había llamado para tomar un café juntos al bar cerca de casa de ambos, había tenido gana de decirle que no podía, que estaba enfermo, que no podía salir.

Sin embargo, al final, no había tenido éxito de ser tan cobarde.

“Yuya... respecto a ayer...” murmuró, determinado a enfrentar la discusión porque no podía soportar el peso del silencio entre ellos.

Vio Takaki sonreír, lentamente, mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia él.

Cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos, pensó que fuera aún mejor que recordara.

Y pues se calló, y no dijo nada más.

Porque, al final, ya no había necesidad de palabras. 


End file.
